Permintaan terakhirku
by Aoyama Akiyoru
Summary: Aku ingin di saat-saat terakhirnya, aku selalu ada di sampingnya. Tak peduli jika aku harus meninggalkan segalanya, yang penting ia dapat senang menjalani kehidupannya yang akan segera beralih dimensi… for EREN's Birthday
1. Chapter 1

Permintaan Terakhirku…  
(Chapter 1)

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Aoyama Akiyoru

Rate T

Angst/Hurt/Comfort, RivaillexEren

* * *

"_Janganlah bersedih hati, Eren, terlebih putus asa. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Aku akan menjagamu hingga ajal memisahkan kita. Aku berjanji demi apapun, semua waktuku hanyalah ada untuk bersamamu."_

.

.

.

.

.

"_Saudara Eren, saya terpaksa mengatakan ini…_

_Berdasarkan gejala-gejala yang kau alami, beserta hasil tes yang baru saja kau lakukan,_

_Anda mengidap penyakit tumor otak yang parah di stadium akhir… _

_Diperkirakan anda hidup sekitar 1 bulan lagi…"_

Kata seorang dokter bernama Erwin yang membuatku dan Eren kaget. Ternyata ini bukan mimpi.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Eren, ia tersenyum dan tampak bahagia atas vonis hidupnya yang tinggal beberapa saat lagi disamping kesedihanku yang hampir menjatuhkan air mata.

"Apakah itu benar dokter? Benarkah 1 bulan lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada senang dan antusias. Dibalik kata-kata senangnya ia menjatuhkan beberapa tetes air dari manik hijau zambrudnya dan mengelapnya tanpa memperdulikan aku yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ya, kurang lebih selama itu…" jawab sang dokter sambil kebingungan dengan sikap Eren yang bertentangan dengan prediksinya

.

.

.

.

.

5 Februari 2014, di musim semi yang hangat.

"Rivaille, bisakah hari Sabtu besok kita pergi bersama? Connie menunjukkanku 2 buah tiket bioskop film yang sangat kusuka…"

Eren memanggil namaku di saat aku sedang bekerja.

"Tak bisa, Eren. Kau sendiri tahu kalau ini adalah masa-masa tes skripsimu kan? Aku mau kau dapat menyelesaikan S2-mu dengan sebaik mungkin", tekanku supaya Eren mau mengerti keadaan ia sendiri.

"Tapi, Rivaille, tes skripsiku masih 1 minggu lagi. Akan sayang jika film ini tidak ditonton. Lagipula jurusan seni adalah jurusan yang paling cepat. Menurutku materi 'Perkembangan Musik di Dunia' itu takkan menjadi masalah bagiku. Itu sudah ada di luar pikiranku. Dan juga…"

"Cukup, Eren. Aku sedang sibuk. Aku juga ingin agar kau tetap fokus dengan kuliahmu. Titik."

Keheningan tercipta sesaat.

"Baiklah…" jawab Eren dengan terpaksa.

Entah karena Eren terlalu sedih karena aku tak ingin pergi bersamanya, atau memang ia sedang sakit, 5 menit kemudian, ketika ia akan pergi mengambil minum untukku dan dirinya sendiri, ia pingsan di depan kulkas.

"EREN!"

Panggilku sambil menggoyang-goyangkannya agar ia tersadar kembali. Dan ternyata cara itu sukses. Eren kembali tersadar.

"Eh, Rivaille, sedang apa kau di atasku? Apa yang telah terjadi?" wajah bocah itu sontak memerah.

Secara tak sadar aku menaiki tubuh bocah berambut coklat itu untuk membangunkannya. Lekas aku turun dari tubuh Eren.

"kau baru saja pingsan, bocah. Baiklah. Aku akan pergi denganmu hari sabtu nanti.

"HOREEEE… Aku janji aku yang akan mempersiapkan segalanya untukmu" sambut Eren akan jawabanku. Seperti anak kecil yang senang sekali karena dibelikan es krim, ia mencium pipiku setelah berkata demikian. Seakan-akan ia lupa bahwa baru tersadar dari pingsannya.

.

.

.

(Hari sabtu)

"Eren, ayo cepat. Filmnya akan dimulai 1 jam lagi."

"iya, sabar sebentar"

Kami pergi menuju bioskop yang ditunjukkan oleh Eren dengan menaiki bus tingkat. Memang benar-benar Connie itu, bisa-bisanya ia memberi Eren film bergenre roman-humor. Baru kuketahui hal tersebut ketika aku meminta tiketku kepada Eren yang tadinya sengaja menyembunyikannya daripadaku.

"Sekarang, apakah kau akan membatalkannya karena kau tahu genrenya tidak sesuai dengan keinginanmu?" tanya Eren dengan _puppy eyes_-nya yang takkan membuat orang tega kepadanya.

"Tidak, tenang saja. Aku akan menemanimu menonton film ini."

"Nah, di sinilah kita duduk. Mari kita beli popcorn dahulu" kata Eren setelah menunjukkan tempat nanti kami duduk.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan rasa karamel!" perintahku karena aku membenci rasa yang terlalu manis.

"Hmm… baiklah. Aku akan membeli yang rasa butter saja", jawab Eren.

Setelah membeli popcorn, kami kembali menuju tempat duduk kami. Film dimulai kurang lebih 15 menit kemudian.

Sungguh, film ini tidak menarik perhatianku. Bahkan aku sangat membencinya. Namun aku terpaksa menyimak film tersebut.

Tepat ketika sang aktor dalam film bertanya pada pasangannya 'apakah engkau sakit?', Eren mengalihkan perhatiannya kepadaku sebentar.

"Sang aktor benar-benar romantis ya…"

Di saat itu juga mengalir darah dari hidung Eren.

"Eren, hidungmu berdarah."

"Eh, kenapa bisa berdarah? Mohon maaf, aku hendak ke toilet sebentar untuk membersihkannya", jawab Eren tergesa-gesa ingin ke toilet.

5 menit kemudian ia kembali dengan tissue menyumbat lubang hidung yang tadi mengalirkan darah.

"Eren, kau sangat konyol. Cepat lepaskan sumbat hidung itu!" perintahku.

"Tapi, _Sir_…"

"Aku yakin darahnya sudah berhenti keluar. Cepat lepaskan sumbat itu, atau kita pulang sekarang juga?" ancamku agar Eren berhenti menyumbat hidungnya.

"Baiklah, _Sir_…"

Kami melanjutkan film seperti biasa lagi.

Lama-kelamaan, aku larut dalam kantuk, dan tertidur hingga film selesai

"Rivaille, bangunlah. Film sudah usai", Eren yang membangunkanku ketika lagu penutup film mulai berputar.

"Ah, selesai juga film ini. Apakah kau menikmatinya?"

"Ya, film ini sungguh sesuai dengan genrenya. Apakah kau ingin kita berkeliling dahulu?"

"Lain hari, Eren. Kurasa cukup istirahatku kali ini. Ayo kita pulang."

"Rivaille…" Eren kembali menggunakan wajah memelasnya lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Eren. Pekerjaanku di rumah masih menumpuk" jawabku yang mungkin membuat Eren sedih hingga ia tak banyak bicara ketika pulang menaiki bus tingkat.

Keesokan harinya, ketika aku sedang bekerja di kamarku.

"Rivaille, bagaimanakah tanggapanmu? Rencananya aku ingin melukis bunga ini untuk kupajang di kamar" kata Eren riang sambil menunjukkan gambar bunga matahari di _sketch book_-nya kepadaku setelah memasuki kamarku. Kuakui, Eren tak hanya berbakat dalam memainkan berbagai alat musik, tapi ia juga berbakat dalam melukis.

"Bagus", jawabku singkat.

"Eh, hanya sekedar bagus saja kah?"

"Eren, baru saja atasanku mengirimkan file pekerjaan yang sangat banyak. Sekarang aku sedang sibuk. Bisakah kau tak menggangguku dahulu?"

"Baiklah…" jawab Eren tak bersemangat. Ia kembali ke kamarnya dengan langkah gontai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Rivaille, aku ingin kita pergi ke padang bunga matahari. Aku…"**

"**Tidak bisa, aku sedang sibuk."**

"**Rivaille, temani aku nonton pertunjukan orkestra di balai seni pusat kota."**

"**Maaf, Eren, tapi aku sedang sibuk."**

"**Rivaille, mari kita pergi ke toko buku, aku ingin membeli sebuah novel baru."**

"**Eren, aku baru saja mendapatkan liburan sahku. Aku ingin istirahat."**

"**Rivaille, maukah kau temani aku membeli beberapa tangkai bunga matahari untuk kulukis?"**

"**Maaf, Eren. Aku sedang sibuk"**

"**Rivaille, besok universitasku mengadakan pameran lukisan. Lukisanku juga ditampilkan di sana. Maukah kau hadir?"**

"**Eren, Maaf. Kali ini aku tidak bisa, aku sedang sibuk."**

Hampir setiap hari setelah kami menonton film yang direkomendasikan Connie, Eren selalu mengajakku untuk menemaninya pergi. Apadaya, pekerjaan membebaniku sehingga aku terpaksa tak menghiraukan ajakan Eren.

8 Maret 2014, musim semi sedang dalam cuaca cerah

"Rivaille, hampir sebulan ini kita tak pergi bersama. Maukah kau pergi bersamaku hari ini saja ke supermarket untuk membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari untuk satu bulan ke depan?" tanya Eren yang nadanya sedikit memelas kepadaku.

Memang, aku kasihan terhadap Eren. Timbul juga rasa bersalah karena aku selalu menolak ajakan Eren. Biarlah hari ini Eren merasa senang seperti saat pergi ke bioskop kemarin

"Baiklah. Kapan kita pergi?"

"Jam 3 nanti. Benarkah kau akan ikut? Yeiii…" sambut Eren terhadap jawabanku.

Aku hanya dapat memberikan senyumku kepada Eren.

Aku harap, dengan ini Eren dapat sedikit memaafkanku karena mengabaikannya selama hampir satu bulan.

(jam 3 sore)

"Rivaille, kau benar akan ikut kan?" tanya Eren masih tak percaya

"Iya, Eren… buktinya aku sudah siap sekarang. Kau mau pergi tidak, hah? Cepat ganti bajumu!" bentakku mempermainkan Eren.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, _Sir_. Aku akan kembali dalam 2 menit"

.

.

.

.

.

(di supermarket)

"Apa saja yang ingin kau beli, Eren?"

"Yang pasti kebutuhan sehari-hari kita dahulu, lalu aku ingin membeli beberapa kanvas dan cat yang baru. Cat yang kau beri kemarin sudah habis kupakai untuk pameran kemarin."

Oh iya, Eren mengatakan kalau ia ada pameran kemarin

"Maafkan aku, Eren. Kemarin itu aku tak dapat hadir untuk melihat karyamu dipamerkan di sana…" tanggapku karena merasa bersalah.

"Tak apa, Rivaille. Aku tahu pekerjaan ini sangat berarti untukmu. Yang penting sekarang kau dapat menemaniku pergi, yeiii…" jawab Eren menenangkanku.

Usai mengambil segala kebutuhan rumah tangga, aku dan Eren pergi ke bagian peralatan seni. Memang supermarket di kotaku serba ada.

Sebelum kami memasuki lorong peralatan seni, aku melihat jam tanganku. Tak terasa sekarang sudah jam 7 malam.

Setelah itu, Eren langsung saja mengunjungi rak yang berisi perlengkapan lukis. Kebanyakan berisi 1 set cat dan kuas berbagai ukuran.

"Yang mana, Eren?"

"Nah, ini dia yang kubutuhkan."

Sesaat sebelum ia menyentuh satu set cat pilihannya, Eren kembali jatuh pingsan di lantai.

Kali ini Eren juga mengalirkan darah dari hidungnya.

"EREN! SADARLAH!"

Orang-orang di sekitar kamipun segera berlarian untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Rivaille, gunakan mobilku untuk mengantar Eren ke rumah sakit. Aku akan membawa kalian" pinta Erd, kenalanku dan Eren. Kebetulan ia juga sedang pergi ke supermarket bersama Petra, Gunther, dan Auruo. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang mengetahui hubunganku dengan Eren.

"Baiklah, kami juga akan ikut ke rumah sakit. Aku yang akan membawa mobil", kata Gunther sambil berbicara pada Petra dan Auruo.

(di rumah sakit)

Sebelumnya kami sudah menghubungi rumah sakit, sehingga setelah kami tiba, para perawat sudah bersiap di pintu masuk.

Mereka langsung membawa Eren ke ruang IGD. Kami hanya dapat menunggunya di depan pintu IGD.

"Sebelumnya kami minta maaf…", kata salah seorang perawat yang langsung keluar beberapa saat setelah lampu ruang IGD dimatikan. Tersemat pin nama di dadanya, bertuliskan Christa R. Hal itu membuatku merasa ingin jatuh pingsan pula.

"Dokter spesialis penyakit dalam kami sedang izin hari ini. Kami terpaksa harus merawat INAP Eren sambil menunggu dokter tersebut. Untuk sementara Eren akan dijaga secara intensif oleh dokter umum kami. Kebetulan Eren adalah teman SMA kami", lanjut mantri yang ada di sebelah perawat tadi. Tersemat pula pin nama di dadanya, bertuliskan Jean K.

(di kamar INAP Eren)

"Kondisinya membaik, sepertinya ada masalah di bagian kepala. Apakah pasien menderita penyakit?" tanya salah satu dokter umum muda yang tadi sudah diberitahukan kepada kami, namanya Dr. Armin Arlert.

"Menurut pengakuannya, ia tak pernah menderita penyakit", jawabku dengan cemas.

"Saya ucapkan sekali lagi maaf sebesar-besarnya atas izinnya dokter spesialis kami. Mohon saudara mengerti", sang dokter yang satu lagi merasa bersalah. Namanya Dr. Hanji zoe. Ia adalah asisten sang dokter spesialis, Dr. Erwin Smith.

"Tak apa. Selama Eren bisa diselamatkan."

Hari semakin larut. Jam di tanganku menunjukkan pukul 11.00 PM.

Satu persatu teman-temanku mulai meninggalkanku bersama Eren.

"Rivaille, aku pulang dahulu ya. Besok aku akan datang lagi. Jangan sungkan-sungkan menghubungiku jika ada masalah. Cepat sembuh ya, Eren" sapa Petra sebelum ia pulang sambil mengelus rambut di dahi Eren.

"Iya, Petra. Terima kasih karena tadi mau ikut membawa Eren ke rumah sakit ini. Mau kuantar ?", jawabku dengan tak enak hati, karena ia yang pulang paling malam, kira-kira pukul 11.50 PM.

"Tak apa, Rivaille. Aku juga telah menghubungi ayahku untuk menjemputku."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Petra."

"Iya. Sampaikan pula salamku pada Eren ketika ia sadar nanti."

Pagi-pagi benar Eren tersadar dari pingsannya. Kira-kira pukul 3 pagi.

"Eren, apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" tanyaku khawatir dengan keadaan Eren.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Sir_. Memangnya ada apa? Mengapa aku bisa ada di rumah sakit?" tanya Eren bingung.

"Bodoh, kemarin malam kau pingsan ketika hendak mengambil cat yang kau butuhkan. Apa kau lapar? Kau baru saja sadar setelah 8 jam tertidur. Kau tahu, kau seperti tidur malam biasa."

"Maafkan aku, Rivaille. Aku sudah menyusahkanmu. Kau bahkan tertidur sambil duduk di samping ranjang ini…"

"Apa peduliku? Yang penting sekarang kau sadar. Apakah kau lapar?"

"Tidak, _Sir_. Apakah kau sendiri sudah makan, Rivaille?"

"Bodoh. Kenapa kau kembali menanyakan hal yang sama, hah? Baiklah. Aku sendiri memang belum makan. Marilah kita makan bersama. Apa yang ingin kau makan?"

"Betulkan? Hehehe. Apa saja yang penting kau juga makan."

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mencarikannya untukmu…"

"Rivaille, kalau dipikir-pikir, aku ingin makan bubur saja. Seingatku di depan rumah sakit ini ada restoran bubur 24 jam" rekomendasi Eren.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu."

Setelah itu aku membelikannya untuk Eren. Dan kami makan bersama di kamarnya. Kira-kira pukul 4, Eren kembali tidur. Akupun juga ikut tidur.

Dokter yang dikatakan oleh Dr. Armin dan Dr. Hanji ternyata baru hadir pukul 8 nanti. Eren baru bangun lagi pukul 7.30 pagi. Sedang aku pukul 6 pagi tadi.

Eren kembali menginginkan bubur seperti yang tadi subuh ia makan, maka kubelikan kembali bubur yang tadi.

Namun, sekembalinya aku dari membeli bubur di seberang rumah sakit, Eren kembali pingsan dengan hidung kembali mengalirkan darah.

"PERAWAT! Eren KEMBALI TAK SADARKAN DIRI!" teriakku sambil menekan tombol darurat kamar INAP.

Perawat dan mantri yang kemarin kembali berlarian datang setelah kemarin subuh mengantar Eren ke kamar ini. Kali ini ia membawa seseorang yang belum kulihat kemarin. Kelihatannya, ialah yang bernama Dr. Erwin Smith.

Ia terus menjaga Eren hingga sadar. Mungkin itu bentuk permintaan maafnya karena kemarin ia izin dari tugasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Eren terlihat sangat rela sekali dengan penyakit yang ia jangkit saat ini. Sungguh, ingin sekali kuhajar orang ini.

_**Sadarlah, bodoh!**_

_**Sekarang kau di ambang peralihan dimensi!**_

_**Kematian sudah menanti di depan jendela ragamu!**_

_**Hanya orang idiot yang gembira akan kekakuan tubuhnya!**_

Ingin aku luapkan emosiku saat melihat ia selalu tersenyum akan apapun kejadian yang ia alami. Bagaikan anak kecil yang diberikan permen kesukaannya, ia berjalan sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak.

"EREN!" teriakku pada Eren yang terlihat sangat senang seperti tak ada masalah yang menimpanya.

"Eh, ada apa, Rivaille?"

"HEI BODOH! MENGAPA KAU SENANG DENGAN REALITAS HIDUPMU?! APAKAH MEMANG KAU BENAR-BENAR INGIN MENGAKHIRI HIDUPMU SECEPAT MUNGKIN?! KALAU ITU MAUMU, AKULAH YANG AKAN PALING PERTAMA UNTUK MENGHABISIMU! COBALAH UNTUK MEMIKIRKAN ORANG LAIN DI SAAT KAU MERASAKAN SESUATU!" emosiku sungguh tak tertahankan. Mataku yang memelototinya juga nadaku yang tinggi dan mengancam tanpa ampun sukses membuat ia terduduk di lantai dengan mata yang hampir menjatuhkan air matanya. Tidak, aku takkan menghilangkan ekspresi marahku yang terdalam kali ini. Meski aku tahu Eren hanya ingin membuatku tak cemas.

"Maafkan aku, _Sir _Rivaille. Aku hanya ingin kau tak merasakan apa yang kurasakan. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, bahwa aku ini baik-baik saja. Aku yakin dokter itu 100% salah tentang penyakitku. Sakit yang kuderita hanyalah sebatas sakit kepala biasa disertai arteri di dekat hidungku yang tak terlalu tebal sehingga…" balas Eren akan kata-kataku tadi sambil menangis dalam posisi duduknya di lantai. Suaranya makin lama makin tenggelam oleh tangisannya.

Apalah yang dapat kuperbuat. Aku hanya terdiam dalam pikiranku. Terngiang dalam batinku saat beberapa menit yang lalu dokter menjatuhkan vonis pada Eren tumor otak stadium akhir.

_**Anda mengidap penyakit tumor otak yang amat parah di stadium akhir…**_

_**Diperkirakan anda hidup sekitar 1 bulan lagi…**_

_**sekitar 1 bulan lagi…**_

_**1 bulan lagi…**_

Tanpa kusadari, mataku terasa memerah dan memanas. Kurasa ada tombak yang tepat mengenai kantung air mataku. Tombak itu sukses membuatku mengalirkan air mata dalam keheningan.

Posisi kami saat ini sama, sama-sama tersakiti…

Eren dengan penyakitnya yang seharusnya sudah lama ia ketahui, barulah ia disadarkan beberapa menit yang lalu…

Aku, yang hanya terdiam dalam tangisku sendiri, yang tak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi demi kesembuhan Eren…

Aku mengambil inisiatifku sendiri. Aku memeluk Eren dan meminta maaf atas semua perkataanku tadi. Eren masih terlarut dalam tangisannya. Dan kubisikkan beberapa kalimat pendek di telinga Eren.

"_Janganlah bersedih hati, Eren, terlebih putus asa. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Aku akan menjagamu hingga ajal memisahkan kita. Aku berjanji demi apapun, semua waktuku hanyalah ada untuk bersamamu."_

To Be Continue

* * *

**A/N****:**

Bagaimana tanggapan kalian? Hehehe… cerita ini sempat mengecohkan saya dari cerita yang pertama. Udah nggak ngerti lagi gimana nyusun bahasa yang lebih enak dibaca. Idenya mungkin dari film "Buku Harian Nayla"? Mungkin saja, karena ide tersebut baru terbesit dalam otak saya setelah beberapa tahun tak menonton film tersebut. Bisa dibilang harapan yang baru tercapai, karena dari dulu mau bikin cerita yang mirip dengan film itu.

Nggak nyambung ya? Hehehe

Minta pendapatnya ya, para senpai sekalian…

Makasih pada mau baca, follow maupun favorite-in, tunggu kelanjutannya ya…

Aoyama Akiyoru


	2. Chapter 2

Preview:

Eren baru mengetahui sakit yang ia derita setelah stadium akhir tumornya. Padahal tak terlalu tampak banyak keanehan dalam keseharian Eren. Vonis dokter menyatakan Eren hanya akan bertahan sampai 1 bulan ke depan. Sebelum hal itu terjadi, Rivaille mengambil inisiatif untuk membahagiakan Eren…

"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Aku akan menjagamu hingga ajal menjemputmu. Aku berjanji demi apapun, semua waktuku hanyalah ada untuk bersamamu."

* * *

Permintaan Terakhirku…  
(Chapter 2)

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Aoyama Akiyoru

Rate T

Angst/Hurt/Comfort

AU, Typo, semi-OOC, Rivaille POV, RivaillexEren, invalid data

* * *

9 Maret, 2014 : 03.00 PM

Matahari bersinar cerah sebelum kembali ke peraduannya. Burung berkicau ria menanti datang sang dewi purnama. Angin bermain-main dengan tanaman di depan rumahku. Seakan-akan mereka mengejekku karena aku dan Eren takkan dapat lagi bersenang-senang melawan kerasnya dunia ini.

Namun aku akan membuktikan pada mereka, cemoohan tersebut pasti akan mereka tarik kembali.

Aku langsung menyelesaikan administrasi karena Eren sangat ingin kembali ke rumah.

Dengan pakaian lengkap sama saat seperti saat kemarin ia pergi ke supermarket, kami pulang menuju rumahku yang berjarak beberapa kilometer dari rumah sakit itu dengan naik taksi.

"Eren, sebenarnya apa yang kau rahasiakan padaku? Benarkah hal itu baru kau ketahui tadi? Mengapa kau merahasiakannya?" rentetan tanyaku mengawali percakapan dengan Eren, yang baru saja tenang dari tangisannya beberapa jam sebelumnya.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah mengalami mimisan selama beberapa kali di rumah. Namun aku takut mengganggumu yang sedang bekerja, sehingga kurahasiakan sampai saat ini. Aku juga merasa beberapa kali pingsan di kamarku. Dan aku tersadar beberapa jam kemudian."

Setidaknya sedikit pertanyaan yang sedari tadi dihujani Dr. Erwin sebelum pulang kepadaku sudah terjawab.

"_**Apakah pasien mengalami gejala-gejala sering tak sadarkan diri dan sering mimisan?"**_

"_**Entahlah, dok. Ia tak pernah menceritakannya padaku. Gejala-gejala tersebut baru terlihat sejak awal bulan ini. Ia tampak sehat sebelumnya."**_

"_**Apakah pasien juga sering mengeluhkan sakit kepala yang sangat hebat? Atau muntah cairan putih bening?"**_

"_**Akupun tak mengetahuinya, dok. Selama ini aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku, sehingga tak banyak yang kuketahui dari Eren. Baru kemarin aku meluangkan waktuku untuk bersamanya pergi ke supermarket, dan inilah yang paling parah."**_

"…"

"_**Apakah sudah tak ada cara lain untuk menyembuhkan Eren? Tolonglah, Dokter Erwin…"**_

"_**Maafkan saya, tuan Rivaille. Sayapun sudah angkat tangan dalam penanganan kasus Eren. Ingin sekali kurekomendasikan kepadamu kemoterapi, namun hal itu akan sia-sia. Biasanya kemoterapi baru akan memberinya efek jika sisa waktu yang dimiliki pasien di atas 6 bulan, namun dalam kasus ini hanyalah 1 bulan. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, karena tak dapat berbuat banyak lagi…"**_

Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung membawa Eren menuju kamar dan menyuruhnya langsung tidur setelah mandi air hangat dan makan makanan yang kubuatkan. Eren terlihat sangat berbeda dengan ekspresinya di rumah sakit sebelum aku membentaknya. Kali ini ia hanya mengatakan "Iya, _Sir_" atas semua yang kusuruh dengan wajah yang mencemaskan.

Kurang lebih pukul 5.30 sore, Eren baru tertidur di kasurnya. Diam-diam aku mengambil buku _diary_-nya yang diletakkan di dalam laci sebelah kasur.

Sisa-sisa jam di hari ini kuhabiskan untuk menyimpulkan apa saja yang paling ia inginkan. Hanya satu yang ada dipikiranku saat ini: MEMBAHAGIAKAN EREN SEBELUM TUHAN MEMANGGILNYA KEMBALI. Aku tak peduli jika aku terpaksa cuti dari kantorku selama 1 bulan, ataupun menghabiskan semua tabunganku, yang penting Eren dapat bahagia sebelum ia menutup mata untuk selamanya.

Kesukaan dan keinginan Eren:

1. Mengunjungi taman yang dipenuhi bunga matahari

2. Dilukis di kanvas bersama Rivaille

3. Menaiki bianglala bersama Rivaille

4. Menaiki carousel bersama Rivaille

5. Memberi kado yang tak terlupakan saat ulangtahun Rivaille

6. Mengunjungi taman saat musim gugur (?)

7. Menyambut turunnya salju pertama di musim dingin (?)

8. Menonton pertunjukan kembang api di perayaan malam tahun baru (?)

Itulah rangkuman yang ia dapatkan setelah membaca seluruh curahan hati Eren sampai pukul 8 malam. Bingung menghampiriku ketika membaca 3 poin terakhir yang paling ingin dirasakan Eren.

Karena merasa kehabisan akal, ia mengajak keempat teman sekantornya yang kemarin mengantar Eren ke rumah sakit untuk membantuku mencarikan ide.

"_Hoo…_ ternyata permintaan Eren cukup sulit juga, Rivaille. Tapi tenang saja, kami akan membantumu melakukan semua hal tersebut", perkataan Petra sungguh membuatku tak dapat menampilkan ekspresi datarku pada mereka. Bahkan aku hampir meneteskan air mata ketika mereka benar-benar ingin membantuku. Hanya kata "terima kasih" yang tercipta dari bibirku karena terlalu senang bercampur sedih di keadaanku saat itu.

Untuk mempersiapkan ketujuh permintaan terakhir Eren, aku sampai-sampai cuti dari pekerjaanku. Aku sengaja menutupi semua persiapanku pada Eren, agar semua yang telah kusiapkan menjadi memori terakhirnya yang paling indah. Eren yang mengetahui aku cuti karena suatu alasan menegurku.

"Rivaille, mengapa kau menjagaku sampai kau rela cuti? Aku bisa sendirian kok di rumah…"

"Aku tak dapat menjamin hal tersebut, lebih baik aku yang menjagamu. Daripada aku menyuruh orang lain untuk menjagamu kan?"

Seperti biasa, hanya kata "Baiklah" yang keluar dari mulut Eren.

Persiapan itu kulakukan kurang lebih 2 minggu. Kebanyakan aku lakukan di rumah lewat media internet, agar Eren tak curiga padaku. Keempat temanku yang lebih banyak mengerjakan tugas di lapangan.

Persiapan selama 2 minggu yang kulakukan ternyata berdampak pula dengan tubuhku. Tepat 1 hari sebelum hari yang ditentukan, demam menghampiriku. Aku sengaja menyembunyikan sakit ini dari semua orang. Ternyata berhasil, Eren yang menjadi sasaran utamaku terlihat benar-benar percaya padaku. Namun lain halnya dengan keempat temanku.

"Hei, Rivaille. Lebih baik kita batalkan saja rencana ini,"rujuk Auruo melihat keadaanku

"iya, Rivaille, tubuhmu seakan menolak semuanya. Lebih baik berikan hal-hal sederhana yang membuat Eren takkan menghilangkan memori tersebut,"kata-kata Erd memihak pada Auruo.

Tidak! Aku tidak mau semua persiapanku dan teman-temanku sia-sia. Pokoknya ini harus berhasil.

28 Maret 2014, hari penentuanku apakah nantinya seluruh persiapanku menjadi memori terakhir Eren yang terindah, atau tidak.

"Rivaille, kemana kau mau mengajakku?" tanya Eren ketika aku menyuruhnya untuk berpakaian pergi.

"Ke tempat yang kau inginkan", senyumku pada Eren untuk menutupi betapa tegangnya aku akan jalannya hari ini.

Setelah semuanya selesai, aku mengajak Eren naik taksi menuju tempat berkumpulnya para _Leonardo Da Vinci_ jalanan. Kuakui, aku perfeksionis dengan semua hasil karya seni, namun aku ingin mengacungkan jempol pada hasil cipta karya orang-orang ini.

"Ah, ketemu", kataku lega setelah menemukan orang yang direkomendasikan Petra.

"Darimana kau tahu kemana aku ingin pergi? Kau membaca buku harianku?" tanya Eren yang membuatku hampir salah tingkah.

"Eren, seseorang pasti mengetahui apa yang diinginkan oleh pasangannya, begitu pulalah denganku. Ya, mungkin hanyalah _feeling_…" jawabku untuk memastikan Eren.

_._

_._

_._

"Lukisan ini sangat bagus, sangat mirip dengan wajah kita" puji Eren pada lukisan yang baru saja selesai aku urus dengan senang.

"Apakah kau menyukainya?"

"Ya, aku amat menyukainya. Eh, Rivaille, apakah kita akan pergi lagi?" tanya eren tak serius, dapat kutangkap karena senyum yang mulai merekah aneh seperti mengejekku.

"Ya, ikut saja denganku…" jawabku membuat Eren terkejut.

"Kau serius?"

Perjalanan sungguh melelahkan. Kami sampai di sana kurang lebih pukul 4 sore. Eren benar-benar ingin mengetahui ke manakah ia dibawa.

"Ya, Eren. Sekarang kau sudah dapat melihatnya" ucapku setelah sampai di tempat yang kumaksud.

"Rivaille! Terima kasih sekali, kau mau mengajakku ke taman ini!" perkataan Eren menunjukkan bahwa ia amat senang dapat sampai di tempat ini.

Bunga-bunga matahari memang adalah kesukaan Eren. Padang rumput yang diselimuti bunga kuning ini memberikan suasana nyaman baginya.

Tak kami sangka, kami sampai di tempat itu ketika matahari ingin tenggelam.

"Rivaille, tempat ini sungguh indah. Akankah kita menikmati hal ini bersama lagi?"

"Eren, jangan mengatakan hal tersebut. Kau belum mau mati kan?"

"Hei, aku ini manusia. Tolong pergunakanlah 'meninggal' setidaknya", protes Eren.

Senyumku tak dapat tertahan ketika sebuah protes keluar dari mulut Eren dengan suara yang mirip anak kecil.

Matahari mulai berkeliling ke sudut dunia lainnya. Siluet terbenam masih menyelimuti cakrawala. Burung-burung mulai kembali ke sarangnya. Tanpa sadar Eren telah tertidur dengan kepala terpangku di pahaku.

"Eren, janganlah pergi dahulu. Masih banyak yang ingin kuperlihatkan kepadamu" kukecup kening Eren sambil membelai rambutnya.

Setelah itu kami pulang untuk beristirahat.

29 Maret 2014.

Terik matahari pagi membangunkanku. Eren masih belum bangun dari tidurnya ketika kuperiksa kamarnya. Nafasnya saat tidur sangat tenang, seperti anak bayi yang sedang tertidur nyenyak.

Kupikir ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mempersiapkan ideku.

_Ting tong_

Bel rumah berbunyi. Keempat temanku datang dengan peralatan-peralatannya.

"Kalian siap?"

"Iya, tentu…"

.

.

.

"Eren, ayo bangun. Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu."

"Hoam… Baiklah, _Sir_" suara Eren yang baru bangun sungguh lucu di telingaku.

Aku membawanya ke ruang keluarga yang langsung terhubung dengan taman sebelah rumah. Di sana teman-temanku sudah bersiap memberi kejutan pada Eren.

"Baiklah, sesuai dengan yang kau inginkan, Eren"

Tamanku sudah dihias mereka seperti sedang musim dingin. Beberapa detik setelah aku berbicara, Gunther dan Erd mulai menjatuhkan salju buatan kami. Suasana amat terasa seperti sedang musim salju.

"Rivaille, bagaimana caramu melakukan hal ini?" tanya Eren yang tak dapat menyembunyikan kesenangannya dan keharuannya. Hampir saja ia meneteskan air mata saat memelukku.

"Mari, masih ada yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu. Ajakku ke halaman belakang.

Petra dan Auruo sudah meriset halaman belakang yang seharusnya bertanaman segar dan bernuansa musim semi, dengan tanaman-tanaman khas musim gugur, sampai-sampai mereka membeli pohon _mapple_ buatan yang amat menggambarkan musim gugur.

Mereka juga telah bersiap di atap, dan mulai menjatuhkan daun-daunan khas musim gugur yang telah aku dan mereka buat selama masa persiapan.

"Rivaille…" titik air mata Eren bertambah deras. Eren sangat terharu dengan apa yang telah kami siapkan. Pelukan Eren bertambah erat kepadaku. Aku menganggapnya sebagai bentuk terima kasihnya padaku.

Ternyata aku salah.

Setelah pelukan Eren bertambah erat, tiba-tiba tenaganya menurun drastis. Eren kembali jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

"EREN!"

Teriakanku mengagetkan teman-temanku. Mereka langsung menghampiriku.

"Ada apa, Rivaille?"

"Eren? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ayo kita bawa lagi ke rumah sakit untuk diperiksa!"

"Baik, pakai saja mobilku!"

Setelah itu kami langsung pergi.

(di rumah sakit)

"Keadaannya bertambah buruk. Kelihatannya tubuhnya sudah mulai melemah drastis", jelas Dr. Erwin kepadaku dan teman-temanku di ruangannya.

"Apakah ia masih bisa bertahan 1 hari lagi, dokter? Besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya…" ucap Gunther cemas.

"Ya, aku juga tak mengetahuinya. Kalaupun bisa, kemungkinan itu adalah hari terakhir baginya…"

Teman-temanku mulai membungkukan kepalanya. Mereka turut merasakan apa yang kurasakan.

"Maafkan aku, teman-teman, selama ini sudah merepotkan kalian…"

"Tak apa, Rivaille. Ini semua demi Eren…", Petra yang paling tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

"Baiklah, besok adalah hari terakhir kita. Kita harus berusaha sebisa mungkin, agar Eren dapat mengenang semua tentang Rivaille dan dunia ini…" ucap Erd yang berusaha tersenyum untuk menghibur yang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

Minggu, 30 Maret 2014

Hari yang cerah. Eh, **ini adalah hari terakhir Eren**. Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menyenangkan Eren. Kalau bisa, topeng datar ini juga ingin kubuang, khusus hari ini.

_Ting tong_

Bel rumahku kembali berbunyi seperti kemarin pagi. Bahkan orang yang menekannya juga sama seperti kemarin.

"Rivaille, apakah kami boleh ikut menghabiskan hari ini bersama Eren pula?" Petra mewakili mereka berempat.

"Tentu saja" jawabku terharu.

"Hoam… Selamat pagi semua, eh? Kok ada kalian?" Eren terkejut melihat ruang tamu yang biasanya kosong, sekarang terisi oleh empat orang yang ia kenal.

"Pagi Eren"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu pagi ini?"

"Apa kau merasa sakit?"

"Bagaimana, nyenyakkah tidurmu tadi?"

Semua yang hadir antusias menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Eren. Setelah itu, mereka mempersilahkan Eren yang tak enak hati karena belum mandi pergi. Mimik mukanya membuat yang lain tersenyum padanya.

.

.

.

Ternyata, hadir pula teman-teman kuliah Eren. Mereka yang kukenal antara lain: Jean, Connie, Mikasa, Armin, Berthold, Reiner, Sasha, Christa, Ymir, Annie. Beberapa orang lainnya tak kukenal, tapi yang jelas mereka adalah teman terdekat Eren.

Hari ini, kami berpesta ria akan ulang tahun Eren yang ke-23 tahun. Semuanya telah membawa kado. Sasha, Christa, Annie dan Mikasa telah membelikannya sebuah kue _Tart_ untuk Eren.

Eren kembali terharu dan mengalirkan air matanya tanpa henti.

**Eren, kami di sini ada untukmu. Jangan pernah merasa sendirian. Biarlah hari ini kita menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan canda tawa ria, sama seperti dahulu**

"Terima kasih, semuanya. Kalian mau datang menjengukku. Ya, aku tahu, hari ini adalah hari terakhirku menurut Dr. Erwin…"

Belum selesai kalimat yang Eren sampaikan, beberapa perempuan yang hadir mulai menangis. Eh, darimana Eren tahu hari ini hari terakhirnya?

"Tanpa sengaja aku mendengar perkataan Dr. Erwin dengan Rivaille dan teman-temannya. Aku merasa senang sekali berada di antara kalian…" kalimat itu terasa mengambang. Eren kembali menangis…

"Eren, lebih baik kita pergi untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu, dan untuk mengisi memori terakhir tentang kita semua" ajak Jean, Berthold, Reiner, dan yang lainnya, karena yang perempuan masih sibuk bersedih hati.

"Ya, hari ini aku berencana untuk mengajak Eren ke taman Bermain festival akhir bulan di pusat kota. Apa kalian mau ikut?" ajakku pada yang lainnya.

.

.

.

(di festival akhir bulan, kira-kira pukul 4 sore)

Semuanya ikut ke taman bermain. Semua keinginan Eren mungkin dapat terpenuhi hari ini, bahkan lebih dari cukup. Semua teman baiknya juga ikut ambil bagian mengisi keinginan terakhir Eren. Semua merasa senang, termasuk juga diriku.

"Rivaille" sapa Eren sambil makan permen kapas.

"Ada apa, Eren?"

"Aku sangat ingin sekali menaiki bianglala dan carousel bersamamu. Maukah kau…"

"Baiklah, ide yang bagus. Ayo kita pergi " jawabku cepat sebelum pertanyaan Eren selesai.

_Canda tawa, suka duka, pahit manis semua kejadian hari ini kami lewati. Khusus diriku, aku dapat melihat senyum tulus dan gembira yang amat terasa dari Eren saat menaiki carousel dan bianglala, hanya berdua. Ingin sekali hari itu tak pernah berakhir…_

Semua kegiatan kami, kami akhiri dengan menonton pertunjukan kembang api. Karena Eren yang menginginkan, aku membawa Eren ke tempat yang sedikit terpencil, hanya untuk kami berdua menonton pertunjukannya.

"Eren, maafkan aku karena tak dapat menjagamu hingga tahun baru nanti, tapi kita tetap akan bersama-sama menonton pertunjukan kembang api kan?" tanyaku yang mungkin akan terdengar sedikit manja.

"Tak apa, Rivaille. Hanya satu pertanyaanku: kau benar-benar membaca buku harianku ya? Semua yang kau lakukan untukku amat sangat sesuai dengan apa yang aku inginkan dan aku tuliskan di buku harian…"

"Baiklah, aku mengaku. Aku terpaksa melakukan hal itu untuk membuatmu senang di hari-hari terakhirmu… aku sungguh menyesal…" rasa bersalah mulai muncul padaku.

"Tak apa, Rivaille, toh aku juga takkan bisa membacanya lagi…"

_Duar… duar… duar…_

Pertunjukan kembang api sudah dimulai. Eren sangat bahagia dapat melihatnya hanya denganku.

.

.

.

"Eren"

"Iya?"

"Maukah kau menjadi pasanganku selama-lamanya, meski maut memisahkan kita nanti?"

Aku berlutut di depan Eren, dengan latar belakang pertunjukan kembang api yang masih berlangsung, sambil mengeluarkan kotak berlapis beludru yang sudah kupersiapkan.

"Rivaille…", Eren kembali terharu kepadaku. Air matanya mengalir kembali.

"Iya, Rivaille", Jawab Eren atas lamaranku saat itu.

.

.

.

Kami langsung saja berciuman setelah Eren menjawab lamaranku.

"Eren, berjanjilah padaku. Jikalau kau pergi, tunggu aku di sana. Oke?"

"Iya, tenang saja. Aku akan selalu menunggumu."

Eren menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundakku, dan kepalaku di atas kepalanya. Sambil duduk di bangku taman, hanya berdua, serasa dunia milik berdua.

Suasana sudah mulai sepi kembali.

"Eren, pertunjukan sudah selesai, mari kita kembali", ajakku pada Eren untuk kembali ke rombongan."

Hening. Tiada jawaban.

"Eren?"

Masih kosong. Hampa.

Aku langsung menatap menatap Eren dan mendengar detak jantungnya. Ternyata ia sudah pergi…

.

.

.

"Hei kalian berdua, kemana saja?"

"Pertunjukannya sudah selesai, lho."

"Eren tertidur ya?"

Sakit sekali rasanya mendengar kata-kata senang dari semua orang karena belum mengetahui apa yang sudah terjadi…

"E-eren… sudah t-tiada…"

Hening sejenak melanda kami semua

"EREN!" semua terkejut mendengar pernyataanku dan langsung memeriksa keadaan Eren dengan tangisan dan kesenduan hati.

Eren pergi meninggalkan sejuta kebahagiaan yang sudah dirasakan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Kali ini, kami pulang membawa kesedihan yang mendalam…

.

.

.

Rest In Peace

Eren Jaeger

30 Maret 1991 – 30 Maret 2014

Our beloved Friend & Family

.

.

.

Eren?

Apakah kau bisa mendengarku?

Bagaimana keadaanmu di sana?

Bahagiakah engkau?

Terima kasih karena telah menjadi pelengkap hidupku.

Terima kasih pula karena kau telah hadir dalam hidup semua orang di sini.

Bagi kami, kau adalah orang yang paling kami sayangi.

Memang hidupmu bisa dibilang baru seumur jagung,

Namun kehadiranmu sungguh menyadarkan arti hidup bagi semua orang.

Tetaplah menungguku di sana, Eren…

…FIN…

* * *

**A/N:**

Akhirnya cerita ini kelar juga, hehehe. Bagaimana tanggapannya? Cerita di chapter 2 agak sulit dicerna ya? Saya akui, standart kata-katanya udah nggak setara lagi sama yang chapter 1(?).

Seperti di penjelasan awal, gejala tumor otak yang saya ketik ini nggak tahu bener apa nggak. Termasuk juga yang kemoterapi. Cuman ngarang doang /glepak. Kan secara logika, kalau orang udah tinggal 1 bulan dikemoterapi mau buat apa? Efeknya nggak terlalu keluar kan? #ditamparduakaki

Kalo ide cerita, masih sama dengan yang "Buku Harian Nayla" di bagian awal. Kalo di bagian kejutan buat Eren:

# ide salju dan daun mapple berjatuhan dari langit (gambaran musim salju & musim gugur) itu dari oh ternyata yang pas episode apa gitu, lupa. Pokoknya si tokoh utama sakit keras, pengen lihat salju. Kakak-kakaknya bikin kejutan dengan membuat salju buatan dekat jendela kamar INAP si tokoh utama. Akhirnya si tokoh utama meninggal dengan bahagia.

# ide festival akhir bulan itu dari pengalaman pribadi. Waktu dulu saya tinggal di Tangerang, tiap berapa lama ada pasar malam.

# ide carousel itu dari hadiah yang saya kasih ke seseorang

# ide bianglala saya dapet karena saya ingin mengulang kembali kenangan saya naik bianglala dulu… hehehe

# taman bunga matahari, hmm… nggak tau deh kalo itu dari mana. Tapi kalau bunga matahari, itu salah satu bunga yang disukai seseorang yang saya kasih carousel mini tadi.

Kesimpulannya, cerita ini sedikit curhatan dari hidup saya sendiri, hehehe #modusdetected

Mohon maaf kalau cerita di chapter 2 nggak nyambung, soalnya udah nggak ngerti mau gimana lagi ngerangkai kata-katanya supaya bisa ditangkap dengan mudah.

Minta pendapatnya ya, para senpai sekalian…

Makasih pada mau baca, follow maupun favorite-in

Ketemu lagi di cerita selanjutnya…

Aoyama Akiyoru


End file.
